


慾蓋弄潮

by Nightfall48



Series: Life Is a Series of Fights [5]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: 梗概：真人第一次入海游泳，羅蘭負責看顧他的安危。PWP一發完。
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Series: Life Is a Series of Fights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912483
Kudos: 8





	慾蓋弄潮

**Author's Note:**

> 和同名電影沒有關係，只覺得很符合本文主題所以借用標題。

下半身浸入海水後，接近傍晚灑落的陽光就像假的一樣。真人打了一個寒顫後回頭大喊：「是誰說現在氣溫正適合的？明明就很冷！」  
「是你為了內褲的事情磨蹭太久了。」  
「就說了我沒有要跟你聊這個話題！」  
「你不開始游只會更冷，蠢貨！」

真人確實感受到寒意侵襲越來越強，於是一邊左右轉動著身體，一邊探入水中。胸膛以下入水後，他伸出手準備全身投入水中，又回頭往岸上看，如他所料，辛西亞和艾比果然還在沙灘上，他又再次大喊：「你們什麼時候要進去啊？」  
「等羅蘭出來！」  
「幹嘛？」  
「確保你不會淹死自己！」  


真人很想吼回去，但只有在游泳池游泳過，而且很久沒下水的他確實底氣不足。於是只能回想游泳時吐氣吸氣的頻率，確認好後蹬一下，讓全身投入水中。

幾次吸氣吐氣之間，他便抓回蛙式的節奏，以不會太費力的頻率划動手腳。他不敢離岸邊太遠，於是原地繞著圈。一開始被海浪的力道推離海岸時，他不知道自己會被帶到多遠，因此費了很多力氣抵抗，一段時間之後，才抓到潮起潮退的規律，可以悠閒地觀看海底的岩石樣態，抬頭又見藴染開來的晚霞。他感覺自己不斷在水中世界與一般世界的邊際之間穿梭，世界如此寬廣而自由，他漸漸不拘泥於原先的軌道，徜徉於獨自一人的世界。

直到他注意到一個身影緩慢靠近，結界才被打破。他不想被那個男人影響，於是增加划動手腳的力道，與對方保持距離。沒想到划動右腳開始有些疼痛，而且越演越烈，讓他越來越難以控制入水與出水的動作，呼吸也越來越急促。

就在一切將要失控之際，羅蘭突然出現在前方，托住他的身體往上游出水面。聽到羅蘭說：「放鬆，我接住你了。」他便放鬆了下來，深吸了幾口氣後，疲憊感開始從全身襲來，但他還是和對方保持一定距離。

「你還好嗎？」  
「還好，有點沒力而已。」  
「你還有辦法游嗎？」  
真人再次試著動了動右腳，疼痛感還是相當明顯，「可能不行，我的右腳還在痛。」

確認真人可以仰躺在水面上，羅蘭便托著他緩慢地踢水前進。真人放空地看著天空，從背部被男人環抱的感覺卻越來越強烈。被帶動著的某些角度，金髮男人的背部和臀部曲線還會進入視線範圍。平時他的視線就會不自覺鎖定被衣物包裹著的曲線，現在更是難以移開，他對自己自嘲：這種不用擔心任何人發現的窺視機會也是難得，多看一眼就是一眼。

他沒想到的是隨著夕陽西沈愈漸冰冷的海水，也澆不熄他被帶動的慾望。他在沙灘上等待羅蘭拿褲子來的過程中試圖將雙腳拱起來遮掩，還在抽筋的右腳怎麼移動都是一陣疼痛，他只能期待變得昏暗的天色能做為掩護。

羅蘭遞出褲子，不發一語轉身後，真人埋頭奮力地將牛仔褲套上雙腳，還以為逃過一劫。當他拉上腰努力扣扣子的時候，身後卻傳來一句：「如果它不下去的話，你褲子拉鍊應該也拉不上。」

真人被期待落空以及現實難題雙重打擊，只感覺到滿滿的疲憊，僵持了一陣，羅蘭才又開口：「我可以先進去，但是如果你需要一段時間的話，我不能保證她們兩個不會衝出來確認你的狀況。」

想到可能發生雞飛狗跳的場景，確實讓真人的慾望消退了一些，但難題仍舊沒有解決。這份挫敗避無可避，便拋擲出去，「聽了這個，現在要花的時間更長了。」

又是一陣沈默，羅蘭再次開口：「你需要幫忙嗎？」

什麼樣的幫忙？你的耳語、你的擁抱、你的觸摸、你的身體？真人感覺腦袋裡太多念頭和衝動攪成一團，反而失去了語言能力，只能沉默地看著男人轉身走到他身邊蹲下。

「如果你沒有力氣的話，我可以幫一把。」  
真人看著眼前的手，金髮男人的表情因為背光有些晦暗不明，但不像在和他調笑，更像在認真執行什麼救助行為。他應該揮開對方的手，應該開玩笑或嚴正的拒絕對方，然後請對方滾蛋。但他一直以來花了太多力氣推開對方，卻從來不知道順應慾望的潮水將對方拉近是什麼感覺。

一開始是一個淺嘗輒止的吻，嘴唇分開時他看見金髮男人放大的瞳孔，距離很快又被拉近。他下意識地閉上眼睛，更難以從唇舌糾纏和鼻息交換的快感逃脫。一隻手撫上他的後頸摩娑，另一隻手扯下他沒有成功扣上的牛仔褲和濕掉的內褲。

他沒有屏息等待太久，那隻手便開始撫弄他的性器，他因前端的刺激開始顫抖時，男人的另一隻手從頸部順著撫摸下來，像在安撫一隻激動而炸毛的動物。他報復性地一口咬住男人的肩膀，反而讓自己更投入對方的懷抱。男人在他耳邊說了一些安撫的話語，卻讓他更想要化為動物，只需要依循本能尋求快感。

沒有多久快感便達到高峰，他卻不希望這一切太快結束，於是也伸手探入對方的泳褲，撫上靠近對方身體之後感受到的聳立性器。手掌掂量出的尺寸讓他震驚，但很快被對方在耳邊叫喚他的名字攝去心神，他一心想著如何用手上的動作操縱對方的喘息和聲音，又加入一隻手套弄對方的性器，實驗性地刺激了好幾個地方，才讓對方達到高潮。

聽著對方的喘息，真人的理智卻逐漸回復，潮水退去之後，至少沙的表面會回復平整。他將手抽離泳褲，在羅蘭的耳邊說：「我想去洗手。」  
「好，等一下。」羅蘭用乾淨的那隻手幫他穿好內褲和褲子，「好了。」

走幾步到海邊洗完手後，真人拖著疲憊的步伐慢慢走回別墅，羅蘭在後面不緊不慢地跟著。艾比一看到他便皺起了眉頭，真人只能解釋：「游到一半有點抽筋。」  
「你真的很廢。」艾比扶著他到沙發坐下，用眼刀射向跟在後面的羅蘭，羅蘭只是搖了搖頭，然後說：「我先去洗澡。」

看著真人低著頭像是被掏空的樣子，艾比單刀直入地問：「那傢伙對你下手了？」  
「什麼？」真人張口結舌了一陣才有辦法解釋：「事情不是你想的那樣。」  
「那是怎樣？你們沒有做愛？」艾比從真人漲紅的臉得到了解釋，便繼續說：「不是他對你下手，難道是你對他下手？」  
「我，我⋯⋯」真人還是一句完整的話都說不出來。  
「我只要確認他有沒有強迫你。」

艾比認真的眼神讓真人安定了下來，能夠肯定的回答：「沒有。」  
「好吧！」艾比聳聳肩，「很可惜不能揍那傢伙一頓。」  
「艾比，謝謝！」

艾比還是那副蠻不在乎的樣子，給予的支持力量卻足夠強大。真人重新回想剛才的對話還有發生的一切，他確實佔據了主動的位置，也可以說是羅蘭讓他佔據了主動的位置。所以他到底在怕什麼？怕自己沒辦法好好掌控，反而落入對方的控制？

他可不覺得自己那麼軟弱，既然第一戰已揭開序幕，接下來，他要好好地展開與羅蘭之間的拉鋸戰。

**Author's Note:**

> 人生的第一篇PWP就獻給蘭豆啦！雖然尺度只有到互相幫助，但有努力寫得香一點。這篇從一開始就開始努力嘗試感官描寫，個人覺得這是PWP文的精髓！希望大家食用愉快～


End file.
